


Sick Joke

by transpicuousTholing



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transpicuousTholing/pseuds/transpicuousTholing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet from January depicting the relationship between two brothers after one of them has been gone for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Joke

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work; it's rather short. There's no beta reader this time around, so my apologies for lack of quality.

It was just a lonely day, not that it was any different from usual. He was alone more often than not, and it was all because of that dumb movie his jerk brother directed. The movie's title made his blood boil, and his eyes sting. It was all because of that horribly ironic film that made his brother famous; his brother's fame causing his feelings of being trapped, being isolated.

Time was not kept track of anymore. He was exasperated; waiting became more and more unbearable. Every day that he was reminded of the time, the more it hurt to think about him. His brother always came back, so why did it feel like he was long gone?

Clacking away on his computer, he heard the door in which lead to the halls of the apartment building unlock, the sound of jingling keys getting louder as the door opened. The boy's heart might as well have jumped out of his throat right then and there. He halted his typing for a moment.

"I'm home!" the man who just entered yelled. "Come out here, Dirk! Gimme a kiss! I know you missed me!" He made smooching noises mockingly.

The boy grunted, and remained still. He wanted to hide as he heard the clacks of his brother's leather shoes increasing in volume at a terrifyingly quick pace. Before he knew it, the door of his room was swung open, revealing a tall figure with light pouring in behind him. He would have been blinded if it weren't for the figure blocking most of the light that seeped into the room.

"I hope you haven't waited long." he jested.

Quickly closing everything that had been displayed on his computer monitor, he turned in his chair, the favored wallpaper on the screen reflecting off of his angular glasses. He crossed his arms, leaving his legs protruding from the rest of his seated body. His already frowned face seemed even more stressed and downturned than usual.

"Don't be like that, baby." he said, leaning against the doorway. He suddenly shifted, and walked towards his brother who sat in the black, wheeled chair. He got onto his knees and pulled one of his crossed arms from his chest, kissing his hand.

Dirk just turned his head away and let out another disapproving groan.

The older of the two laughed and stood upright once again. "I'll be having a few drinks in the kitchen if you need me." As he left his room and closed the door behind him, a muffled melody could be heard:

"To drown my sorrows awa~y!"

Shrugging, Dirk turned his chair, and attempted to salvage the previously closed windows.

 

* * *

 

He downed those shots as fast as he could. He wasn't kidding when he had sung about drowning his sorrows away. Work was extremely stressful, and in turn, the media just made everything worse. He felt like he was in a huge slump.

To be honest, it was more like a ditch. Clawing at the edges was what injured him the most; escape seemed hopeless. Sure, he took medication, and tried doing those strange poses he saw women doing at work, but it didn't resolve anything.

And missing his little brother didn't contribute to fixing his current state, either.

 _Just one more._ he said to himself. _This one's the last._

The drinks beckoned him. Before he even could comprehend how much he was drinking, he got out of hand. Sobs and screams spilled out of his mouth just like how the substances that weren't swallowed did. Slamming his head on the light, wooden table, his shades broke with several loud crackling noises, cutting the bridge of his nose and slicing his right eyebrow.

Would it be cliché to say that the alcohol numbed some of the pain?

Hesitantly, Dirk approached the doorknob. "Bro?" he called while opening his door. "What just happened?"

There were more cries.

Stepping out of his room and closing the door, he ambled cautiously to where his brother was located. He peeped around the corner, noticing that his brother had his head down, and his arms covering his neck. He was shaking horribly.

Lifting his head up, he looked to Dirk. They stared at one another for a while, and then the older stood up from his place at the table. He stumbled his way over to Dirk, and embraced him tightly.

Dirk didn't hug him back.


End file.
